Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC power supply, particularly relates to a multiphase DC power supply with high switching frequency.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Modern electronics industry adopts the necessity of DC power supply for the electronic devices. Since the data transmission speed has been increasing to a great extent, the switching frequency of a DC power supply used will also be needed to operate with a high switching frequency. The output current wave form will be smooth if the switching frequency is high enough. The responsive speed will be faster and ripple noise will be lowered. Considering a notebook PC, the CPU usually have an operation frequency up to several mega Hertz. A DC power supply with high switching frequency is definitely needed.